Shattergrace
Shattergrace (Aaliyah) is a purple haired puma Laguz with amber eyes. The first name was given because of her graceful appearance. The name was made even more fitting by adding the part "Pretty", so she was named Prettygrace as an adult. After her beloved Everheart died, she was not able to stay strong and had several mental break downs, so it was decided to change her name into Shattergrace, by her own will. Appearance She has purple hair, which reaches down to her shoulders. At the back of her head, there is an uncommon pigtail, which is clamped with two barrettes. Her eyes have a soft, amber color. She is wearing a long dress with an added cashmere shawl around her hip. Also she wears long silk gloves, decorated with two unknown flowers. One of this kind is in her hear as well. On her left breast she is wearing a butterfly brooch. Her nails are sharper than those of normal people. So are her claws on her feet, which stick out of her high-heeled shoes. Other than at the members of her clan her ears are not on her head, they are covered under her hair, where humans actually have their ears. In addition she has a puma tail. Personality and Interests In her past, Shattergrace was supposed to be a happy and caring young lady. She was loved by everyone and was one of the most beloved members of BeastClan. After the Death of her mate and her daughter, she became overprotective of her son Mapleleaf. Relationships Everheart Maplestar Goldensong Precious : Another apprentice of Shattergrace. At first she showed her the camp, when Precious joined BeastClan, then became her mentor. While Precious spent more time with Shadowwalker instead of training to become a warrior, Shattergrace got really mad at her and scolded her for that. The following training lessons were not mentioned. They later showed up together at Precious' warrior ceremony. Apparently Shattergrace dislikes the thought of Precious being a warrior, but she does not say anything to it anymore. History Before Rules of the Clans Great Wars Current First Generation Shattergrace is collecting fruits in the forest, when a guy she barely knows from her clan appears nearby. Since he seems to be lost, she wants to help him. She finds out that his name is Ramone. They talk about their clan situation, what leads them to talk about Everheart, the deceased mate of Shattergrace. Meanwhile they are watched by Sebastian, who surrounds them with fire shortly after, what awakes old fears inside the Laguz. She hides behind Ramone until Sebastian is gone. When everything is okay again, Shattergrace tells him she is not as fast as other creatures, so the two decide to have a race, to check who is faster. Because of the fun they have, they want to meet each other again sometime, when the times in the clan got better. Another day, she talks to Zero about Mapleleaf's past, while leading a patrol back to the camp. Second Generation Pebblepool's Prophecy Character Gallery Trivia * Shattergrace was originally created with an ocher dress. * She was an inofficial leader of Beastclan between Everheart and Emberheart. Family Members Mate: : Everheart: Deceased, Verified Fading Mirror Member Son: : Maplestar: Living, BeastClan Member Daughter: : Unnamed: Deceased, Verified Fading Mirror Member Nephews: : Thistlefang: Living, BeastClan Member : Stormeye: Living, Daylight BeastClan Warrior Niece: : Summersnow: Deceased, Verified Fading Mirror Member Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Before Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:BeastClan Members Category:Warriors Category:Mentor Category:Queens Category:Elders